


The end and the begining

by Lady_Of_Ink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Post-Canon, The hisotry of their relationship, references to Gusari's works
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/pseuds/Lady_Of_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Erano poche le cose che rimanevano impresse nella mente di Hajime.</em><br/><em>Ricordava solo ciò che gli aveva lasciato un marchio a fuoco, e non sulla pelle, ma dentro. </em><br/><em>Per il resto, c’erano le fotografie.</em><br/>~<br/>Missing Moments senza pretese, ispirata alle meravigliose doujinshi di Gusari.<br/>Perché, dietro dei semplici disegni, si nascondono una serie di emozioni che non possono non essere descritte! ♥</p><p>[IwaOi] [Fluff and Angst... what else?] [Happy ending! ♥]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end and the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Per la lettura di questa storia, si consiglia di leggere due dounjishi, che trovate [ qui ](myreadingmanga.info/sashikizu-gusari-shukufuku-no-namae-wa/) e [qui ](myreadingmanga.info/gunjou-no-shashin-haikyuu-dj-eng/).  
> Non è obbligatorio, è solo un consiglio.  
> Altro consiglio: la storia potrebbe rendere meglio con [ Blue Neighbourhood ](www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xCMF7jsDJI) di Troye Sivan.  
> Buona lettura! :)

_A Sidra._  
_Dispensatrice di IwaOi e tanto amore._  
_______

 

 

 

 

«Mi fa male la testa…»  
Hajime alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto per posarlo sulla figura che gli stava accanto, un ridicolo foulard costellato di decorazioni diverse a coprirgli il viso dai raggi del sole che, quel giorno, non aveva smesso di battere incessantemente su cose e persone.  
Mandò giù un altro boccone, mentre l’altro continuava. «Tu invece sembra che stia benissimo, Iwa-chan…»  
Il ragazzo non poteva vederlo, il tessuto leggero del foulard che gli nascondeva gli occhi, ma sapeva che il suo compagno lo stava fissando con la sua solita espressione rassegnata.  
«Non mi lascio di certo influenzare da un po’ di stanchezza…»  
«Come ci si aspetta da un mostro come te, del resto…»  
Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di prendere un’altra forchettata di riso e carne da quello che il cameriere aveva chiamato “Silpancho”, una pietanza locale. Masticò con i suoi soliti modi poco galanti, e che facevano venire a Oikawa un esaurimento nervoso per via del rumore, ma in questo momento era concentrato su altro per preoccuparsi di sgridarlo per il suo essere sempre così rude.  
«Siamo a 3700 metri sopra il livello del mare, sai? Molto più alto del Monte Fuji. Persino gli abitanti hanno problemi con quest’altitudine, come fai a stare bene?»  
«Be’… Tu eri così eccitato e hai corso per tutta la collina, è normale che tu sia senza fiato…»  
Il castano si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata, inclinando la testa di lato e togliendosi il foulard dal viso per poter finalmente vedere Hajime con i suoi occhi. «Lo so, ma… è davvero eccitante… è il nostro primo viaggio oltreoceano insieme…»  
Hajime stette a fissarlo per un attimo: le labbra incurvate verso l’alto, gli occhi carichi di aspettativa, i capelli castani spettinati e che svolazzavano seguendo il vento.  
Riabbassò lo sguardo, maledicendosi mentalmente per essere entrato improvvisamente in imbarazzo, assaggiando l’ultimo boccone di quel piatto.  
«Già...»

 

_Oikawa Tooru e Iwaizumi Hajime._  
_Già dal nome sembrava che fossero destinati ad incontrarsi._  
_Le loro madri si conobbero in una stanza d’ospedale, entrambe in dolce attesa._  
_Quando nacque Tooru, fu curioso scoprire che il suo nome non era altro che l’opposto di Hajime._  
_Tooru significa “proseguire fino alla fine”._  
_Hajime implica un qualcosa che comincia, un nuovo inizio._  
_Uno dipende dall’altro._  
_Sono la fine e l’inizio._

La capitale della Bolivia, La Paz, aveva un che di affascinante. Hajime doveva proprio ammetterlo.  
I palazzi circondati dalle montagne, le abitazioni che scendevano lungo i fianchi, le nuvole che gravavano sopra le loro teste, e la funivia che attraversa tutta la città. La sera, lo spettacolo sarebbe stato anche più suggestivo.  
L’unica pecca era che ci si focalizzava troppo sull’aspetto bello e “ricco” della città; ma se si osservava attentamente, si poteva notare benissimo la differenza tra la zona benestante e la zona povera della cittadina.  
«Finalmente ci siamo liberati di tutto quel peso!» Hajime sbuffò all’indirizzo di Oikawa, che non aveva resistito dal non esprimere un commento con quella sua vocetta acuta, mentre si stiracchiava le braccia. «È l’ora di esplorare!»  
I due erano riusciti ad ottenere delle informazioni da una coppia di italiani che, per loro fortuna, sapevano parlare l’inglese. Se fosse stato per Oikawa, tutta la popolazione della Bolivia avrebbe saputo parlare inglese, perché _“È la lingua universale!”_ ; o avrebbero provato e riprovato a comunicare in spagnolo anche se – era evidente – nessuno dei due ne era capace.  
Erano riusciti ad avere dei posti per il tour notturno e avevano ancora un paio di ore prima che il bus partisse, quindi potevano fare un giro tra le viuzze caratteristiche della città.  
Hajime ammise, dentro di sé, che effettivamente era stata un’idea saggia lasciare gli zaini all’ufficio informazioni, visto che la camminata era per la maggior parte in salita. Si riscosse solo un attimo dai suoi pensieri, mentre osservava Oikawa che, tutto contento, non faceva che sbraitare ai quattro venti.  
«Ehi! Ti sembra il caso di portare la macchina fotografica appesa al collo?»  
Oikawa lo guardò, i suoi grandi occhi che sembravano quelli di un bambino piccolo che non capisce quello che gli si sta dicendo. Iwaizumi provava sempre un misto di sentimenti contrastanti quando lo faceva.  
«Anche se sono alto un metro e ottanta e me lo posso permettere?» replicò, inclinando la testa di lato. Una classica risposta tipica di Tooru. Doveva ringraziare di non aver risposto con la sua solita frase – _“Iwa-chan, sei per caso mia madre?”_ –, altrimenti il moro non avrebbe risposto delle sue capacità.  
«E poi, siamo arrivati fin qui, come posso perdermi questo spettacolo?» continuò, puntando l’obiettivo davanti a sé.  
«Sto solo dicendo che questo è uno dei paesi più poveri del Sud America, la sicurezza non è proprio…»  
«Iwa-chan mi proteggerà, vero?»  
Hajime fece una smorfia contrariata, alzando un sopracciglio. «Ohi!»  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondergli a tono, che Oikawa si era già girato verso di lui, l’obiettivo pronto e un sorriso innocente in faccia. «Sorridi!»  
«Togli quella cosa o giuro che ti picchio!»  
Tooru scoppiò a ridere, ma la foto era già fatta, e non l’avrebbe cancellata per nulla al mondo. Adorava le espressioni di Iwa-chan.  
Anzi, adorava il suo viso. Non l’avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce per il semplice fatto che Hajime già lo sapeva.  
Come sapeva ogni singola cosa che Oikawa Tooru adorava di lui.  
E la cosa era reciproca.  
«Dove vuoi andare?» chiese il moro, quando si misero in marcia. Non c’era parecchia folla, ma si potevano comunque sentire le risate di un paio di bambini che giocavano per la strada.  
«In nessun luogo in particolare, voglio solo visitare la città!»  
Hajime annuì, notando che quei bambini stavano giocando con una bici fin troppo nuova per i suoi gusti. «Sul serio, fai attenzione alla macchina fotografica…»  
«Se la rubano, la rubano» disse l’altro, alzando le spalle come se non avesse importanza. «Ma voglio fare delle fotografie, se posso.»  
Iwaizumi lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio, il castano che doveva aver individuato qualcosa di interessante ed era già pronto a scattare.  
«E poi, se abbiamo delle fotografie, sarà più facile ricordarsi quest’esperienza.»  
Qualcosa si smosse dentro Hajime, qualcosa cui non aveva mai pensato fino ad allora.  
Spostò subito lo sguardo davanti a sé, verso la lunga strada che avrebbero percorso a breve.  
«Come vuoi…»

 

  
_I loro genitori divennero grandi amici._  
_E questo fece sì che Tooru e Hajime crebbero assieme, passando del tempo uno accanto all’altro._  
_Forse è per questo che i loro genitori raccontano sempre di come piangevano all’unisono quando si separavano._  
_Più passava il tempo, più loro due crescevano, più rimanevano legati tra loro._  
_Tooru era sempre incollato a Hajime._  
_Hajime sgridava sempre Tooru perché piangeva troppo._  
_Entrambi erano in completa sintonia quando giocavano a pallavolo._  
_Hajime non ricordava con precisione quando fu il momento in cui si rese conto che quello che provava per il setter non era più amicizia._  
_Qualcosa si smuoveva dentro di lui, ogni volta che la sua ferocia veniva fuori nel campo da gioco._  
_Una ferocia rimasta intrappolata in quel corpicino minuscolo e fragile che era Oikawa quando venne al mondo._  
_Erano poche le cose che rimanevano impresse nella mente di Hajime._  
_Ricordava solo ciò che gli aveva lasciato un marchio a fuoco, e non sulla pelle, ma dentro._  
_Per il resto, c’erano le fotografie._

  
«Oh!» Un’esclamazione abbastanza accentuata si estese per tutto il negozio. «Iwa-chan! Guarda qua, l’argenteria è così economica!»  
Iwaizumi si avvicinò al suo compagno, che indicava freneticamente la vetrina davanti a sé. Erano entranti in un negozietto che vendeva oggettistica di ogni genere, nella speranza – chissà – di trovare qualche souvenir da portare a casa.  
«Siamo sicuri che sia autentica?» borbottò, storcendo il naso.  
«Dai, non hai alcuna fiducia?» Oikawa quasi non voleva crederci, gli sembrava un sogno. Forse era per questo che non la smetteva di alzare la voce, guadagnandosi le occhiatacce da parte del proprietario. «Dovresti comprarla per me!»  
«Compratela da solo.»  
Hajime non prestò attenzione ai continui sbuffi di Oikawa, la frangia che si alzava verso l’altro, concentrandosi invece sulla serie di posate e altri oggetti vari sparsi per la vetrina, finché qualcosa non attirò la sua attenzione.  
Scrutò un attimo il castano, di sottecchi, che intanto stava torturando un ciuffo di capelli davanti ai suoi occhi con l’aria visibilmente scocciata.  
Doveva prenderlo…?  
«E poi,» proseguì. «l’argento si arrugginisce facilmente, sai?»  
Non ne era del tutto certo. Sua madre una volta gli aveva detto che l’argenteria andava curata, altrimenti si sarebbe “macchiata” o qualcosa del genere. Ma non era quello il punto. Voleva distrarre quell’idiota di Oikawa, e si domandò perché mai si stesse comportando come un’adolescente che deve nascondere i dolcetti di San Valentino al suo ragazzo.  
«Perché sei sempre così materiale?»  
Il moro, che era ancora piegato davanti alla vetrina, lo guardò dal basso verso l’altro, mentre Oikawa alzava gli occhi al cielo.  
«Perché credi che la merce di lana nel negozio di fronte non potrebbe esserci utile?» replicò.  
Tooru sobbalzò un attimo, riflettendo sul fatto che effettivamente faceva molto freddo a quell’altezza, prima di sorridere con fare inquietante, di chi ne stava sperimentando una delle sue.  
«Bene… Compriamo dei cappellini di lana coordinati…»  
«Piantala!»  
Il castano gonfiò le guance, ancora offeso per non essere riuscito ad ottenere ciò che voleva, e aprì la porta del negozio, la simpatica campanella appesa al ridosso dell’uscio che tintinnò vigorosamente.  
«Andiamo a vedere!» esordì, rivolto più a se stesso che ad Iwa-chan, muovendosi con lunghe falciate.  
L’altro sbuffò, perdendosi poi nell’osservarlo nei suoi vani tentativi di parlare spagnolo con l’anziana proprietaria, nel cercare per forza dei cappelli di lana ridicoli per potersi vendicare.  
Nascose un sorriso, Hajime.  
In altre occasioni, non gliel’avrebbe data vinta; se non avesse trovato quell’oggetto a catturare la sua attenzione, probabilmente avrebbe salutato con gentilezza e avrebbe raggiunto Shittykawa prima che combinasse disastri.  
Questa volta, però, la situazione era particolare, quasi speciale. Per questo non esitò a chiedere al commesso di tirare fuori dalla vetrinetta l’oggetto da lui interessato.

 

  
_Oikawa voleva essere l’unico nella vita di Iwa-chan._  
_Entrambi erano sempre stati circondati da un mucchio di ragazze, anche quando erano piccoli._  
_Alcune bambine avevano persino chiesto ad Hajime di essere le loro mogli._  
_Già allora al piccolo Tooru la cosa dava fastidio._  
_Glielo aveva persino confessato al suo amico di sempre, che gli aveva assicurato che Tooru sarebbe stato sempre al primo posto nella sua vita, anche se il castano non ci credeva._  
_Per questa ragione, quando poté avere Hajime per una notte, quando sentì di possederlo veramente, si sentì quasi sollevato._  
_Erano passati anni, ma Oikawa non aveva dimenticato quel senso di frustrazione nel sentirsi esclusi dalla persona che gli era più cara._  
_Iwa-chan non l’aveva mai escluso dalla sua vita._  
_E quella sera di due anni prima, Iwa-chan gli aveva fatto capire che non c’era nulla di sbagliato in quello che provavano per l’altro._  
_Forse c’era; rimorso, senso del pudore…_  
_E poi c’erano i baci, c’era la pelle calda dell’altro al contatto con la propria._  
_C’erano le dita di Hajime che scendevano ad accarezzare il suo corpo._  
_C’era la sua fronte contro quella dell’altro._  
_Oikawa ricordava ancora come l’avesse spogliato, come gli avesse tolto la maglietta con immediatezza, di come avesse sentito il suo respiro contro la pelle tesa del collo._  
_Ed era sicuro che anche Iwaizumi lo ricordava alla perfezione._

 

  
Il vetro si appannò leggermente al contatto con il sospiro di Oikawa.  
Erano in viaggio già da diverse ore, e la tratta che il pullman stava percorrendo probabilmente non prevedeva case ed edifici come spettacolo, solo una vasta landa desertica in cui si scorgevano a malapena degli alberi rinsecchiti a dare vita al paesaggio.  
Provò ad allungare il collo, a scovare qualcuno ancora sveglio, ma l’intero abitacolo era piombato in un silenzio solenne; per forza, era mezzanotte passata!  
E sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dormire anche lui, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di perdersi nell’osservare Iwaizumi, il suo viso posato sulla sua spalla, i muscoli rilassati, il respiro che sbatteva contro la clavicola del setter. Si era perso nei ricordi, nel ricordare quella sera che gli aveva lasciato un segno dentro per tutta la vita, nel ricordare come avesse trovato quel viso a dargli il buongiorno.  
Nel ricordare come quei momenti di gioia avessero avuto improvvisamente fine, di come avessero deciso di farla finita, di come avesse visto Hajime stringere la mano di una ragazza.  
Di come si fosse svegliato, un giorno, e la prima cosa ad aver visto fosse stato il viso rasserenato di Iwaizumi.  
Ed era così che Oikawa voleva che fosse la sua vita: un continuo svegliarsi la mattina presto e trovare Iwa-chan accanto a lui.  
Le cose tra loro due erano cambiate nel corso degli anni, non erano più gli stessi ragazzini che giocavano solo a pallavolo. Non c’era più il pericolo che si allontanassero, che si lasciassero, Oikawa questo lo sapeva, ma… un po’ di paura rimane sempre, no?  
Soprattutto considerando che le persone che lo circondano, i suoi amici, conducevano una vita da sogno, mentre lui…  
Non sapeva se al suo compagno stava davvero bene così, se voleva solo vedere cosa il mondo riservasse al loro rapporto, fregandosene del resto.  
Iwaizumi era sempre stato convinto delle proprie idee. E Oikawa era sempre stata un persona previdente, specie con le cose che gli stavano più a cuore: la pallavolo, il suo rapporto con Hajime…  
Sospirò ancora, il mento posato sul palmo della mano, la fronte contro il vetro freddo che non la smetteva di tremare per via della strada dissestata.  
«Iwa-chan…?» L’ace strusciò il viso sulla spalla dell’altro prima di aprire gli occhi scuri, trovandosi il volto di Oikawa a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
Aveva un non so che di malinconico in quello sguardo, eppure Hajime giurava di averlo visto così già in un’altra occasione.  
«Fuori c’è uno spettacolo bellissimo…» disse, con una voce che sembrava quasi innaturale per uno come Oikawa.  
Il moro vagò nelle iridi color cioccolato del setter, una serie di immagini che facevano capolino nella sua mente, allo stesso modo delle fotografie che sua madre smistava sul tavolino da tè per farle vedere agli ospiti. Veloci e ognuna con un particolare diverso, che non si può dimenticare, perché per Hajime era come un marchio che bruciava ancora, era fresco, sentiva sulla pelle il calore della fiamma.  
E, studiando quelle iridi, come aveva fatto proprio quella notte, dove entrambi avevano scoperto un lato dell’altro che nessuno conosceva, che potevano conservare solo loro come il più prezioso del tesori, si rese conto che anche Oikawa sentiva i segni di quella notte ancora addosso.  
Non li avevano dimenticati.  
Ci mise un po’, sbattendo le palpebre e mettendo a fuoco lo spettacolo cui il ragazzo si riferiva.  
In terra non c’era anima viva, c’era il vuoto, c’era la terra battuta, c’era un senso di desolazione che metteva tristezza; ma in cielo, il manto blu era popolato da milioni e milioni di stelle, e Hajime giurò si trattasse della via lattea. Trattenne il fiato, rendendosi conto che ogni frammento di quel momento era prezioso, che non avrebbe rivisto uno scenario del genere una volta tornato il Giappone.  
«È stupendo…» mormorò.  
«Vero, mmh?» Oikawa non si era più girato a guardarlo, il corpo che si lasciava scivolare dolcemente sul sedile, forse nel tentativo di riposare almeno un po’. «Torna a dormire. Scusa se ti ho svegliato.»  
E fu in quel momento, mentre premeva la guancia contro il tessuto morbido del sedile, che Hajime ricordò doveva aveva già visto quell’espressione.  
Sul letto di casa sua, quando lo sovrastava e poteva vederlo in viso.  
Quando le sue dita non strinsero più il lenzuolo, ma le lunghe e esperte dita del setter.

 

  
_Iwaizumi ricordava ancora quella notte, due diciottenni titubanti e che temevano di mandare a rotoli la loro amicizia._  
_Era una di quelle poche cose del suo passato che non poteva dimenticare, perché sentiva ancora le braccia di Tooru sulle sue spalle, che scendevano sulle scapole e poi sulla schiena._  
_Sentiva ancora la sua nuca contro i suoi palmi, i denti che afferravano voraci le sue labbra._  
_Iwaizumi non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quel momento._  
_Come non avrebbe dimenticato il momento in cui aveva rotto quella relazione che, oramai, era arrivata al secondo anno._  
_Come non avrebbe mai dimenticato la corsa in ospedale, neanche due mesi dopo, la chiamata di Mattsun che gli diceva che Oikawa si era sentito male._  
_Che aveva vomitato del sangue._  
_Un ulcera._  
_Iwazumi non avrebbe mai dimenticato il mondo in cui si era presentato in ospedale, la madre di Tooru dietro le sue spalle._  
_Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sua mano che stringeva quella del setter, il viso di quest’ultimo contratto in un’espressione innaturale._  
_Non avrebbe mai dimenticato come cercasse un minimo segno di vita in quel corpo immobile, la testa posata sul braccio del compagno._  
_Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quello che aveva detto._  
_Che sapeva che Oikawa avrebbe dovuto farsi una vita, non con lui, ma con una donna._  
_Che avrebbe dovuto sposarsi, piangere al suo matrimonio, avere dei figli, piangere quando li avrebbe stretti per la prima volta tra le braccia._  
_Per questo l’aveva lasciato, perché era quella era una vita migliore di quella che Hajime avrebbe potuto offrirgli._  
_Eppure… eppure, Iwaizumi voleva tenere tutta questa felicità lontano da Oikawa._  
_Proprio perché c’era la possibilità che non potesse più risvegliarsi…_  
_Aveva fatto un madornale errore._  
_Iwaizumi Hajime non avrebbe mai dimenticato come le sue lacrime bagnarono il dorso della mano di Oikawa._  
_Quella volta, per tutta la notte, avrebbe pregato per l’eternità se fosse stato necessario._

  
«Sono tutto indolenzito!» sbraitò il castano, cercando di far riprendere la circolazione lungo le braccia intorpidite. Hajime non lo stette neanche a sentire, troppo impegnato a cercare una guida con cui potevano almeno comunicare.  
Riuscirono a trovare un autista che quantomeno sapeva parlare inglese e, prima di rimettersi in viaggio, entrambi decisero di darsi una rifrescata.  
Il cielo era limpido, solo qualche nuvola bianca spuntava di tanto in tanto, e il sole era tiepido sulla pelle, ma la temperatura si era decisamente alzata rispetto alle ore precedenti.  
Fatte le dovute presentazioni – l’autista si presentò sotto il nome di Jose e assieme a loro viaggiavano due ragazzi di Miami – il gruppo si apprestò a partire, urlando entusiasta alla richiesta di Jose se fossero veramente pronti.  
Ci furono giusto un paio di minuti di silenzio, prima che uno dei due americani chiedesse, con un inglese abbastanza chiaro, se si trovassero in Bolivia per una semplice vacanza. Oikawa non sapeva come rispondere a quella domanda. Si poteva definire una vacanza la loro? Cosa ci facevano veramente così lontano da casa?  
Fece una smorfia imbarazzata, tentando in tutti i modi di rispondere, ma fu Hajime a precederlo.  
«Per fuggire» disse, ovviamente in inglese, e la possibile spiegazione di Oikawa gli morì in gola. «Stiamo fuggendo.»  
L’ultima volta che l’aveva visto così serio, era stato durante i campionati di pallavolo, quando bastava uno sguardo perché capisse che la prossima palla l’avrebbe alzata a lui. Quando era sicuro che Oikawa avrebbe inseguito la palla per tutto il campo, pur di regalargli una schiacciata perfetta. Era da anni che non lo vedeva così.  
Rimase di sasso, la faccia sconvolta, e non era l’unico all’interno dell’auto rossa, tanto che Jose aveva quasi rischiato di andare a sbattere da qualche parte per essersi distratto improvvisamente.  
Tutto il resto, sia Hajime che Tooru, lo vissero come se fosse stato a rallentatore. I ragazzi di Miami che si avventarono sul moro con pacche sulla schiena, la faccia dell’ace sconvolta, le mani di un mezzo sconosciuto che gli scompigliavano la sua pettinatura alquanto bizzarra e che si complimentava con lui; il castano che non la smetteva di scattare una fotografia dietro l’altra, e nel mentre rideva sinceramente contento.  
Iwaizumi ricordava perfettamente l’ultima volta che l’aveva sentito ridere così, ed era stato in ospedale, quando l’aveva trovato seduto sul suo lettino, sveglio e felice di vederlo, la volta in cui aveva riso e pianto contro la sua spalla mentre il moro lo abbracciava con forza, mentre posava appena le labbra sulle sue.  
Questa volta, però, la sua risata era anche più piacevole da sentire, riempiva i timpani e il suono rimaneva per un tempo indefinito a rumoreggiare dentro le orecchie, fino a quando non diventava appena un sussurro.  
Quell’idiota avrebbe dovuto ridere più spesso in questo modo. O almeno, così la pensava Hajime.  
«Ehi ragazzi!» li richiamò Jose, osservando cosa stessero facendo dallo specchietto retrovisore senza smettere di sorridere. «Guardate fuori dal finestrino! Siamo arrivati!»  
I passeggeri fecero subito quello che gli era stato suggerito, e lo spettacolo li lasciò col fiato sospeso, incapaci di esprimere anche solo un’esclamazione, il timore di rovinare il momento con qualsiasi parola.  
Oikawa e Iwaizumi non dissero niente quando la macchina si arrestò, e sembrava che stesse camminando sull’acqua, o che le nuvole avessero improvvisamente deciso di scendere giù sulla terra.  
Erano arrivati. Si trovavano proprio sul Salar de Uyuni, un posto dove acqua e cielo si mischiano, e sembra che i piedi possano rimanere a pelo d’acqua senza affondare, permettendoti di toccare le nuvole con un dito.  
Erano arrivati nel posto che desideravano visitare da quando avevano deciso di fare quel viaggio in Bolivia.  
Hajime si girò verso il compagno, rendendosi conto di non aver ancora sentito il rumore della macchina che scattava, e vide Oikawa con il volto colmo di una meraviglia che conosceva alla perfezione. La stessa meraviglia di quando gli aveva detto quello che provava per lui. La stessa meraviglia di quando aveva affermato che voleva rimanere ancora accanto a lui.  
Sorrise e ruppe quel silenzio che si era creato tra di loro. «Oikawa… Non fai qualche foto?»

 

  
_Passarono tre mesi prima che Oikawa fosse dimesso dall’ospedale._  
_In quel periodo, Hajime era rimasto al suo fianco per tutto il tempo, prendendosi cura di lui allo stesso modo di una balia improvvisata._  
_Nessuna ragazza nei dintorni, nessuna fidanzata a cui stingere la mano._  
_Hajime era solo per lui, Hajime stringeva solo la sua mano; Hajime si faceva spazio sul suo lettino per dormire accanto a lui, anche se sapevano entrambi che avrebbero ricevuto una strigliata dalle infermiere._  
_Passarono tre mesi, in cui decisero di tornare di nuovo assieme, di riprovarci, perché davvero non riuscivano a immaginare una vita senza l’altro._  
_Ci volle del tempo a Tooru per capire le ragioni che avevano spinto Hajime a mettere un punto alla loro relazione._  
_Lo capì dopo aver sentito che i loro compagni di liceo stavano vivendo una vita perfetta: Makki si era sposato, i figli di Mattsun avevano oramai due anni._  
_Forse Hajime meritava una vita migliore di questa, e probabilmente era quello che quest’ultimo voleva per lui, prima che diventasse anoressico e succedesse tutto quel casino._  
_L’idea che stessero sbagliando tutto rimaneva, e tornava a insinuarsi come un serpente viscido nella mente dei due amanti._  
_Eppure, le parole di Hajime, dette in una sera qualsiasi, mentre stava riscaldando una zuppa preconfezionata, avevano l’effetto di far svanire quel senso di ansia e vuoto._  
_Hajime voleva rimanere con lui, fino a quando avrebbe voluto lui._  
_Non si sarebbe opposto se Oikawa avesse deciso di lasciarlo, in fondo se lo meritava._  
_Come se, in realtà, il setter avesse potuto lasciarlo veramente._

 

  
Gli americani erano stati i primi a scendere dall’autovettura, andando correndo di qua e di là come due ragazzini.  
Nonostante l’illusione che aveva suscitato lo Uyuni sui giovani turisti, in seguito si resero conto che i loro piedi affondavano comunque nell’acqua bassa di quel famosissimo deserto di sale. Lo spettacolo, però, non aveva perso un minimo del suo fascino, il cielo che pareva specchiarsi, i granelli finissimi che si ammucchiavano a formare tante collinette.  
Hajime si guardò attorno, cercando di imprimere con forza tutto quello che di più bello c’era in quel paesaggio, anche se era quasi certo che questo sarebbe stato uno dei pochi momenti che avrebbe ricordato senza alcuna sbavatura.  
«Gli americani sono di certo i più energici!» Hajime voltò il viso di tre quarti, il castano con ancora quello stupido foulard in testa, la macchina fotografica in mano e un sorriso tutto contento in faccia. «Guarda che salto!»  
Effettivamente, da quando erano arrivati, non avevano smesso un solo istante di saltare come canguri e di scattare fotografie a raffica. Il moro gli prestò giusto un’occhiata, richiamando poi il compagno. «Oikawa?»  
«Sì?» disse, caricando la voce di una nota smielata.  
«Voglio fare delle foto» affermò, porgendo la mano all’indirizzo dell’altro, che lo guardò da sotto il tessuto leggero con le palpebre che non la smettevano di sbattere per lo stupore.  
«Okay, okay» Si sfilò la macchina rigorosamente appesa al collo, e tentò di spiegare all’ace come funzionasse, quali fossero i pulsanti da premere, ma quest’ultimo non faceva altro che scattare foto a casaccio, causando l’ilarità del setter. «Che ti è successo così all’improvviso, Iwa-chan?»  
Oikawa non si era neanche accorto che l’obiettivo era puntato verso di lui, e Hajime aveva già scattato la fotografia.  
Probabilmente voleva vendicarsi delle foto di prima, e l’unica cosa che poteva fare il castano era nascondere il viso sotto il foulard per impedire che continuasse a scattare.  
«Okay, scusami se ho riso di te poco fa! Ora smettila!»  
In verità, Hajime non lo stava facendo per questo; forse una punta di vendetta c’era, ma non era di certo questo il motivo principale.  
Era un modo per conservare il sorriso di Oikawa, per averlo sempre con sé, a ricordargli che doveva fare di tutto per impedire che quel sorriso non lasciasse mai le sue labbra, che lui non smettesse mai di inclinare la testa e sorridere in un modo che Hajime non aveva mai trovato più luminoso di così.  
Abbassò la macchina fotografica, un mezzo sorriso di vittoria stampato in faccia, intanto che Tooru gli faceva una linguaccia. Il moro scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo ancora, e adesso la sua attenzione era tutta per il paesaggio che gli stava di fronte.  
«Siamo molto lontani, mmh?» disse Oikawa, quasi esprimendo un pensiero ad alta voce. «Siamo dall’altra parte del mondo e non c’è nessuna persona che ci conosce…»  
Girò il capo verso Iwaizumi, che adesso aveva smesso di fare fotografie, ma che continuava a guardare dritto, senza spostare il viso verso di lui. Come se non volesse guardalo, per il momento, come se stesse aspettando quello che lui stesse cercando di dire, come se il suo cuore avesse smesso improvvisamente di battere, o i polmoni avessero smesso di ricevere ossigeno.  
«Iwa-chan…» disse, quasi in un sibilo. «È come se stessimo scappando veramente…»  
Solo allora Hajime ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo dritto negli occhi, e la situazione non era tanto diversa da quella sera, in cui entrambi avevano osservato gli occhi dell’altro per la prima volta, in cui vi avevano scoperto un mondo che non conoscevano. Ora, quegli stessi occhi, quegli occhi color cioccolato, erano limpidi e luminosi, ad Hajime veniva quasi naturale riuscire a scovare cosa nascondesse realmente Oikawa, nella parte più profonda del suo essere, e nessuno dei due temeva che l’altro lo stesse studiando come se fosse un’opera d’arte.  
Quegli occhi erano luminosi come quella mattina di due anni fa, in cui aveva trovato Oikawa a sorridere accanto a lui, i rimasugli di quanto successo ancora addosso, e Hajime si era ritrovato a sorridere a sua volta, a posare la fronte contro la sua e a ridere ancora, ed entrambi erano dell’idea che la risata dell’altro fosse bella quanto rara.  
Tooru si morse il labbro e abbassò il capo, cercando quasi di nascondersi sotto il foulard, come se fosse stato un riccio.  
«Oikawa, vieni qui» disse, cercando di usare un tono più morbido del solito e frugando dentro la tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Era quello il momento? Doveva dargli adesso l’oggetto che aveva tanto destato la sua attenzione?  
Non c’era momento migliore. Hajime voleva che rimanesse per sempre stampato nella sua memoria, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di riacchiapparlo attraverso le fotografie.  
Oikawa, tuttavia, rimase fermo, incapace di muoversi, causando una faccia leggermente seccata al moro, che probabilmente gli stava dando dell’idiota. Eppure, non lo disse, si mosse verso di lui, lo scrosciare dell’acqua sotto di loro, e questa volta la voce di Hajime fu così diversa dal solito che quasi Oikawa non la riconosceva.  
«Dammi la mano o io non ti do la macchina fotografica indietro.»  
Il castano obbedì, la testa ancora bassa, e quasi ebbe un sussulto quando sentì le dita dell’altro che stringevano le sue. Le strinse con forza, come aveva fatto quella sera, come aveva fatto quando era disteso nel letto d’ospedale con lui. Fu lui ad abbassarsi alla sua altezza, e per un attimo Oikawa rivide il viso di quel bambino che ogni santa volta lo scovava mentre giocavano a nascondino, quel bambino fissato con gli insetti, l’unico in grado di farlo smettere di piangere.  
«Ti amo» Le labbra di Hajime si mossero lentamente, prima di posarsi su quelle del castano. Non era come gli altri baci che si erano dati in passato, non cercavano le labbra dell’altro; questa volta, sapevano esattamente che sarebbero state lì, e si presero tutto il tempo per riassaporare quel pizzicore e quel brivido di piacere lungo tutta la schiena. Ce ne sarebbero stati altri come questi, entrambi lo sapevano, non c’era più il timore che questo sarebbe stato l’ultimo, perché ci sarebbe stato sempre qualcosa di diverso, di nuovo, da scoprire.  
Quella volta, quel bacio sapeva delle lacrime che non la smettevano di solcare il viso di Oikawa, le mani che avevano sciolto la presa per fare spazio ad altro.  
Un piccolo anellino d’argento. L’oggetto che aveva tanto attirato l’attenzione di Iwaizumi, e che adesso si trovava addosso all’anulare del castano.  
«È la cosa più imbarazzante che io abbia mai fatto…» disse, una risata nervosa che fuoriusciva ogni volta che cercasse di respirare regolarmente.  
Tooru tirò su col naso.  
«E l’anello non entra… Dannazione, voglio morire…»  
«Va bene così… Grazie…»  
Hajime aveva cercato di distogliere lo sguardo, non voleva di certo che Oikawa lo vedesse in quello stato, eppure i suoi occhi tornarono su di lui, che si asciugava le lacrime col dorso dell’altra mano, le pupille che ancora tremolavano. Alzò lo sguardo, l’ex capitano della Seijou, ancora con la voglia di piangere, perché quel gesto significava che Iwa-chan… era sicuro che non l’avrebbe lasciato più… e lui non l’avrebbe fatto mai…  
Le sue labbra sillabarono appena le parole dette dall’ace poco prima, le due parole che nel mondo possono avere un suono o un significato diverso, ma che rimangono le più semplici e le più cariche di significato.  
Fece un mezzo sorriso, il moro, accorgendosi solo allora dei fischi e degli applausi che provenivano dal loro gruppo, che probabilmente aveva assistito a tutta la scena.  
«Jose e gli altri ci stanno indicando…»  
«Lasciali fare…»  
Il palmo caldo di Iwaizumi incontrò quello freddo di Tooru, ed era bello come adesso non desiderasse la mano di nessun altro, se non quella del setter. Guardò il cielo, le nuvole sopra le loro teste, lasciandosi cullare dal venticello che si era alzato in quel lasso di tempo.  
Sorrise. «Questo posto sembra davvero il paradiso.»  
Oikawa rise a sua volta. «Già.»

 

  
_Una volta, Oikawa aveva chiesto a sua madre da dove derivasse il suo nome._  
_Sapeva che il suo carattere derivava, in qualche modo, da quello di Hajime._  
_Voleva solo avere la conferma._  
_Fu felice di scoprire che non si sbagliava._  
_Tutti pensavano che il suo nome non fosse altro che l’opposto dell’altro, ma non era così._  
_Non erano opposti, non erano altro che due metà che si erano separate alla nascita per un terribile sbaglio, e che nonostante tutto continuavano a cercarsi._  
_Non erano opposti. Erano due._  
_Due che potevano diventare uno._  
_La madre di Tooru non capì, all’inizio, la contentezza di suo figlio nello scoprire che aveva ragione._  
_Lo capì non appena trovò Hajime seduto accanto a Tooru, in ospedale._  
_Quei due erano legati._  
_Le loro mani erano legate da ago e filo._  
_E sopportavano il dolore assieme._  
_Tooru aveva ragione. Insieme erano invincibili._  
_Perché, quando l’inizio e la fine si incontrano, posso diventare l’eterno._

  
«Hey zio! Perché il tuo anello è d’argento? Non è un po’ difficile prendersene cura?»  
Oikawa sbatté gli occhi, perplesso, per poi posare lo sguardo sull’anello che aveva nella mano sinistra. Sorrise, dolcemente, e si chiese quanto tempo fosse effettivamente passato da allora. A giudicare da quanto era cresciuto Takeru e da come stringeva suo figlio tra le braccia, doveva essere passato molto ma molto tempo.  
Gli anni erano volati. Oikawa quasi non se n’era accorto.  
«Vuoi davvero sapere perché?»  
«No, se cominci a fare l’irritante…»  
«Non sono irritante, ci sono le fotografie, non le hai viste?»  
«Irritante.»  
Oikawa sbuffò, visibilmente scocciato, non smettendo di passare le dita sulla superfice lucida dell’anello. Si avvicinò alla libreria che tenevano in salotto, individuando subito il libro che cercava. Sentì la copertina ruvida sotto i polpastrelli, e per un attimo si ritrovò a rivivere tutte le sensazioni provate in quei momenti, conservati come se fossero le monete d’oro di un tesoro pirata.  
Le fotografie di loro due assieme.  
Sorrise ancora, mostrando poi l’anello con orgoglio. «È una storia d’amore piena zeppa di lacrime!»  
Takeru si stupì, soprattutto perché suo zio non sembrava essere turbato dalla cosa, anzi sembrava contento.  
«Okay, non ho bisogno di una storia strappalacrime!» disse, troncando la discussione, onde evitare brutti ricordi a suo zio.  
Quest’ultimo, però, si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata, una di quelle risate che una persona di sua conoscenza amava tanto, la stessa persona che lo faceva ridere in quel modo. La stessa risata che, un tempo, era rara da vedere sul volto del castano, ma che da un paio di anni era sempre presente sulle sue labbra.  
«Che c’è? Non è una storia d’amore tragica?»  
Oikawa continuò a sorridere, avvicinandosi a suo nipote con il raccoglitore in mano, pronto ad aprirlo. «In realtà… questa storia ha un finale felice!»  
Gli bastò mostrare la prima pagina perché Takeru potesse capire, destando lo stupore nei suoi occhi, il figlioletto che smaniava tra le sue braccia.  
Erano loro due.  
Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Tooru e Hajime.  
Le due metà che si erano unite per sempre, in eterno.  
Erano loro, dopo che il moro aveva dato l’anello all’altro, la solita espressione imbronciata, mentre il castano sorrideva, il ridicolo foulard in testa.  
«Non dovremmo aspettare Iwa-chan per raccontare questa storia?»  
Oikawa rise ancora, perché sapeva che Hajime li avrebbe trovati in quella posizione, non appena avrebbe aperto la porta di casa, e si sarebbe arrabbiato con lui per non averlo aspettato.  
Attese un attimo prima di continuare a parlare, passando il pollice su quella fotografia.  
Era una bella sensazione. Svegliarsi la mattina e trovare la persona amata accanto. Sentire che quella mano, quelle labbra, tutto, in certo senso erano una parte del suo essere.  
Era bello avere qualcuno d’aspettare, a casa, ed era ancora più bello vederselo sull’uscio della porta e sentire il cuore che esplodeva dalla gioia.  
Ed era ancora più bello sapere che quella persona… provava le stesse identiche cose.  
«Guarda qua, eravamo così giovani!»

 

  
_[Non c’era mai stata una fine per loro due._  
_Solo un nuovo inizio.]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sentivo da tempo di dover scrivere qualcosa su questo fandom, perché ho amato ogni singola cosa di questo fottutissimo anime, men che meno i personaggi adorabili di cui è popolato! *^*  
> E niente, devo iniziare assolutamente il manga (anche se so che non frega a nessuno di questo, ma vbb!)  
> Credevo che la prima storia che avrei scritto sarebbe stata una KageHina, perché veramente sono troppo shippabili, ma poi sono caduta nella spirale IwaOi, e insomma non potevo non scrivere su di loro. Soprattutto, perché grazie a [ Sidra ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess) si sono guadagnati uno spazio nel mio cuoricino già strabordante di OTP e roba poco sana! (?) <3  
> Che dire *si soffia in naso*, non so davvero come ringraziare questa donna per avermi trascinato dentro la ship IwaOi, è un mondo bellissimo e colorato (??) ;_____;  
> Passate dalla sua pagina autore - anche se con un nome diverso, è sempre la stessa persona, yuppite! <3 - che vi regalo caramelle alla frutta! <3  
> Quindi, tutto questo per dire che ho scovato queste doujinshi di Gusari e non potevo non scriverci qualcosa, perché sono profonde, dolci, tutta una serie di cose che mi hanno lasciato a terra a piangere dalla gioia. Troppa bellezza *w*  
> E contro ogni mio volere, ho cominciato a battere sulla tastiera ed è uscito questo. Ci sono giusto un paio di modifiche alla storia originale, tuttavia il succo rimane quello c’:  
> Fatemi sapere se questa mia entrata nel fandom è stata assolutamente un fallimento, in caso potete mandarmi fuori a calci :’D  
> Si ringrazia Troye Sivan per la stesura di questa storia, perché le sue canzoni sono assolutamente perfette, e con Talk me Down ho immaginato ogni fottutissimo attimo di questa storia, è la canzone per loro due, perché nessuno ha mai pensato di farci un AMV?  
> *piange*  
> Ringrazio ancora Sidra: spero che la dedica ti piaccia, e che valga come regalo di bentornato in terra laziale (ma si può dire…?), e che la permanenza nella mia calda terra sia stata piacevole! <3  
> Inoltre, spero che le tue mani adesso prudano, perché sarebbe il segno che tu voglia scrivere quella Shot di Oikawa e Hajime in ospedale… <3  
> *sorriso perverso*  
> Infine, un grazie a chiunque abbia letto e a chiunque voglia lasciare una recensione :33  
> Tornerò molto presto, devo ancora scrivere una KageHina, e ci sono altre doujinshi di Gusari che mi attirano da morire, tipo One Second Rendezvous…  
> *la picchiano*  
> L’antro della pazzia apre ufficialmente i battenti anche qui  
> P.S: ah, mia sorella mi fa sapere che quello che Hajime vede dal finestrino dovrebbe essere per la precisione Andromeda, una parte della via lattea… Era per precisare!  
> *se ne va svolazzando* (??)


End file.
